Girlfriends
Remake:D Girlfriends & Girl Friends Another day at Sonic Boom where Ally is currently not at. Kira is lurking through the store as Austin suddenly walks in and freezes. "Hey Austin" Kira smiles at him. Austin smiles and loosens up "Hey Kira...Um, can I ask you something?" He said with a questioned look on his face. "You just did" she laughed, as Austin gave a smile, "But go ahead" She says, leaning against the counter.He started twiddling with his fingers, then got the courage to look at Kira. "I was wondering if you maybe wanna...go out some time?" He asks with a light smile. Kira smiles back "Are you being serious?" She asked. Austins face muddles into confusion "Not exactly the response I was looking for". "I thought you and Ally liked each other?" She asked. "What? Pffft Nooo way" He suddenly said, with a slight hint of being nervous. She then smiled bigger "Okay, sure." She says, whilst then walking out of the Sonic Boom. Ally then came from the practice room smiling and rushing down the stairs. "I saw and heard everything!" She says walking up to Austin. Austin then laughs a bit, replying "Yeah"......But then he realised. "You saw everything? Like the part when Kira sai-" "That we liked each other? Yeah, and I totally agree, we're just friends" Ally interrupts, partly nervous. Austins face turns into a frown. "I-Im sorry why are you frowning? Did you want to be m-more than friends?" She asked. His face turned into sudden shock "No No! Its just, I need the date to be perfect." He said, bummed. "I can help you if you like Austin" She says, smiling. Austin returns it, "That would be awesome!" He says then giving Ally a tight hug. They break apart and get on with their days. **THE NEXT DAY** Austin walked into Sonic Boom seeing Ally at the counter. As knowing there are no customers Austin asks with hope "So can you help me then?". She smiles, "Come on" She invites, grabbing his hand and taking him to the Practice Room. "So what are you planning for the date, like, first of all, location?" Ally asks. Austin suddenly tries to think. "Okay, I can take her for pizza!" He asks with the biggest smile on his face, as if it was the best idea ever. Ally rolls her eyes. "If you want it to be perfect you've gotta be romantic! How about..." Ally says, looking around the practice room, Suddenly she sees a blanket. Looking back at Austin she smiles and walks over to the blanket "A Picnic!" She says delightfully. Austin glares as the blanket, until he nodded. "Good, so-" Ally says but then stopping, to lay the blanket on the floor. She then sits on it and pats the other side. "Sit sit!" She demanded, as Austin walked over and sat down, he quickly looked at Allys eyes, then focused on something else. "So Kira's there, her eyes are sparkling in the moonlight, Sparkle Sparkle Sparkle". Austin smiles and moves closer to Ally "ill lean in", then Ally leaned against Austin, placing her head into his neck, "She'll nuzzle up", She says dreamily. Austin then shakes his head a bit "It'll be..." .. "Perfect" They both said at the same time, then looking at each other as their smiles fade, realising how close they were, and getting lost in each others eyes, they both leaned in. "HELLO?!? IS ANYBODY HERE?!" A familiar voice interrupts. "I am! Im coming Kira!" Austin shouts then looking back at Ally, slightly shifting away, with a fake coughs he then speaks again. "Thanks" he said plainly, trying to avoid what could have just happened. She smiles and nods as Austin stands up and leaves the practice room. Ally then daydreams a bit until she snaps back into reality, then smiling, but then it faded, "Oh No" She whispered to herself. -With Austin & Kira- "Hey Kira!" Austin says happily. "Hey Austin, I was wondering, where is this date? And Where?" She asks. Austin then smiles "Oh, how about tomorrow? And its going to be a surprise" He says staring into her eyes, the way shes just dorky- Wait, no, thats Ally.....He shook it off in his mind, and she smiled. "Okay, ill be here by, 7" She says, then leaving Sonic Boom. Austin rushes out after, to the stores. **AN HOUR LATER** Austin walked back into Sonic Boom whilst Ally was once again working. She looked up at him and smiled as he returned it. "Hey Austin, whats that?" She asks, seeing a Jewellery box in his hands. "Oh just a present for Kira" He replies. She raises an eyebrow "Can I not know?" She again asks. "You don't need to really, after all its just a gift" He said quickly smiling and nervous. Ally got concerned as he walked into the practice room. He came out empty handed and left Sonic Boom. Ally then rushed up to the practice room, trying to find the box. Eventually she found it. As she decided weather or not to look at it, she said to herself Its not as bad as Austin reading your book She smiles to herself, and then opens it. Inside was a golden necklace with the name "Kira" on it. She then touched her neck, not because she was shocked, but she had the exact same with her name, she looked at the practice room door and frowned because Ally and Kira were going to match from getting the same thing, from the same guy. She sees how shiny it is, and decides to try it on. For safe keeping she puts hers into the box, and quickly looks in the mirror. Then Trish walks in "Uh hey Trish!" Ally says. "What are you doing?" Trish asks, Ally smiles "Some reason looking at myself in the mirror. "Oh okay, you want to go shopping?" She asks. Ally yet again smiles, "Sure". They both leave, but Ally forgot one thing. When Trish and Ally were done Ally walked over to Trish sitting down, Ally was also carrying shopping bags, she smiles as she takes out a pot with a purple lid. "I Like Austin" She says. This catches Trish's attention, "Wait, Say that again?" She asks. "Yeah...." Ally says whilst sitting down. "I like Austin" She smiles more than ever, as Trish smiles too. "You need to tell Austin" She says encouragingly. Ally's smile fades. "If I say something and he doesn't feel the same way, everything will be ruined" She said seriously. Trish nodded slightly in agreement. "He's going to find out one day-" "But not now" Ally says, as they both get up and walk back to Sonic Boom. They see Austin in there, early and waiting for Kira to arrive. "H-Hey Austi-in!" Ally smiles nervously. Austin smiles back. "Hey, by the way, Im gonna make sure Kira knows how much you helped, theres no way she'll think we still like each other!" He says. Ally smiles and nods "Yup! PAL!" She replies nervously as she hits his chest with her knuckles. "OW!" He said. "Sorry", Ally said. Kira then arrived, "Hey im ready" She smiles, as Austin returns. "Ill see you guys later!" He says to Trish and Ally, as him and Kira leave. "I also have a gift for you too, but wait till later" They could slightly hear Austin say. "What did he get her?" Trish asked behind the counter. "Oh a necklace but its hidden in a jewel- THE NECKLACE!" Ally froze, and panicked. She was still wearing Kira's necklace! "Ally, what did you do?" She asked. "Okay so it was the same as mine and so I tried on Kiras and put mine in the box and now Austin is going to give her a necklace with my Name on it! IVE RUINED HIS DATE!" Ally shouts. "Just go there and switch them, here, I have a jewellery box" Trish says, getting out a jewellery box that looked the exact same. I took off Kira's necklace and put it inside. Then I rushed to Austins date, leaving Trish on her own. **AT AUSTINS AND KIRAS DATE** "Enjoy this place?" He asks, Kira smiles, "Its amazing, also romantic" She says looking at him. He took a step closer, planning to already kiss her until a certain brunette with blonde highlights stepped in between. "Can i tell you something?" Ally laughed. "Ally?! What are you doing here?" Austin asked politely, Ally smiled. "Trust me its funny!" She said. "What is it?" Austin replied. She pushed Austin away from Kira. "You kindaaaa.....have the wrong necklace" Ally says. Austins eyes widen "What do you mean? And you know its a necklace?" He asks, searching through his pocket to check, Ally had forgotten he didn't show her, and that she snuck. He found the box and opened it up, he read the necklace as 'Ally' as he then glared at her. "You swapped the necklaces?" He asked. "No! I ...Kinda tried kirasoneon" She mumbled. "YOU WHAT?!?!" He shouted. "Shhh!" Ally said. "YOU WHAT?!" He then whisper-shouts. "Yeah yeah it was a mistake, just swap the necklaces back!" She asks. They exchange boxes as Ally hugs Austin. "Thank you". She smiles. "Have fun on your date" She says, then running off. Austin walks back to Kira, as she grabs her bag. "What are you doing?" He asked. "She was clearly Jealous, I mean, she came to our date, you and her hugged. Its obvious you two have something for each other, Its totally recognisable. I think we should stay friends, I hope you understand" She smiles. Austin then sighs "Yeah, thats okay" He said sadly. "buut, you know....You can't waste a date" She smiles, and so does he. They sit down, as Austin makes the moves. He tried to kiss her, but......he couldn't...... He didn't feel any spark at all.